


The Smile

by Midnightcat1



Category: Batman: The Animated Series
Genre: Drabble, Episode: s01e27 The Underdwellers, Episode: s02e11 Baby-Doll, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Tears, The Sewer King sings like a Vocaloid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 04:18:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14729811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Drabble. The Sewer King performed a vocal recital marathon in a chamber.





	The Smile

I don't own Batman TAS characters.

 

The Sewer King performed a vocal recital marathon in a chamber. The piano was his one companion. A smile formed before tears ran down his face. The Sewer King's expression remained while he almost always sobbed. He used a cute voice at times. Vocals and emotions varied. That was when the memory ended. 

The Sewer King writhed and winced under a blanket. He was sick for a long time. He glanced at two pet alligators as they approached him.   
The Sewer King smiled before he ceased writhing and scratched their snouts. His recital. A happy memory prior to his demise.

 

THE END


End file.
